Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related in general to a display panel, and particularly to a display panel having better light transmittance.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have been widely applied in a variety of electronic products, such as laptops, tablet PCs, and etc. Moreover, along with the rapid advance of large-sized flat panel displays in the market, liquid crystal displays with light weight and miniaturized sizes have played very important roles and gradually replaced CRT displays to become the main stream in the market.
In addition, the reduction of sizes of pixels and the increase of image resolution have become the existing trends. However, while the pixel sizes reduce and the pixel per inch (ppi) increases, new issues arise affecting the display qualities. Therefore, researchers have been working on providing liquid crystal display panels having better display qualities.